1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to the trigger mechanism for auto-loading firearm without a hammer, in which the trigger motion bar is replaced by the trigger lever. It means that different motion of said element (trigger lever) is performed upon shot and subsequent reset.
2. Discussion of the Background Art
The auto-loading firearms having the trigger mechanism equipped with one-arm or two-arm trigger moving bar are known. Both these possibilities are characterized by sliding movement upon their operation. Fixed association by the means of pin between the trigger and the trigger moving bar, irrespective whether it is one-arm or two-arm moving bar, can be considered to be their another common feature. In these cases the reset of the trigger mechanism is possible either by pushing of the entire moving bar downwards, or by deflecting of the back part of the moving bar, because its front past it is fastened with the trigger. The following variants of the trigger mechanisms are known.
CZ27296 (U1) describes a multifunctional trigger mechanism of a pistol consisting of a trigger with the turn-ably attached moving bar, into which one end of a transfer lever is inserted, which transfer lever is connected with a striking cock at its other end. Further it consists of a release holder, a cock bolder, a safety catch and necessary springs. Its subject matter lies in the fact that the other end of the transfer lever is free and widened to one side and comprises cogs. The free end of the transfer fever, having a projection against the second cog of the moving bar, is inserted into a gap in the moving bar, which gap is formed between the second and the third cog. There is a movable cock catch swing-ably positioned over the third cog. The striking cock has a triggering cog formed against, the cock catch, and the releasing cog, next to the triggering cog, against which the releasing catch is swing-ably positioned. The safeguard is running over the puller, near the cock catch and under the releasing catch, which safeguard is ended by a left small lever at the left side of the pistol and/or by a right small lever at the right side of the pistol.
US2008263926 (A1) describes a pistol including a pistol body, a slide and a trigger mechanism which includes a firing holt, a horizontal control ramp in the slide, a guide coulisse and a guide finger cooperating with the former, a control spring fastened in the pistol body and deflectable in transverse direction, and a trigger bar hinged to a trigger and cooperating with the control ramp, the guide coulisse and the control spring. The trigger fear has a catch nose retaining the firing bolt lug. To achieve enhanced smooth-running and reproducible precision with a minimum of production costs, the control spring has a disc in its upper end region; the contour of said disc being round in the plane of the trigger bar. The trigger bar has a substantially vertical catch nose in its rear end region and an edge cooperating with said disc.
The following documents belong to the prior art; SU599151 (A1), FR2534364 (A1), WO2015030692 (A1), U.S. Pat. No. 3,965,604 (A), SU1199021 (A1), RU2075024 (C1).
All of the above documents describe firearms having one end of the moving bar fastened with the trigger.
The aim of this disclosure is to make the firearm construction simpler, i.e. to reduce, the number of its parts, to make simpler its production and assembling while keeping all its advantageous functions.